Memories not lost
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: We all know that R2D2 is not like other droids, he has personality and independence. We also know that at the end of ROTS only C3PO had his memory erased. So what now R2 has decided to share his memories of Anakin and Padmé with their children.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories not lost**

**Author: **Jedi-Bant

**Summery:** We all know that R2-D2 is not like other droids, he has character and a personality. We also know that at the end of ROTS only C-3PO had his memory erased. So what would happen if R2 decided to share the memories he has of Anakin and Padmé with their children.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all recognisable characters, places and happening belong to George Lucas and Lucas films.

**Authors Note:** I have decided that R2-D2 hasn't had enough of a say in any Fan Fictions so i thought i would write my own to try and make up for that.

**Authors Note 2:** Personally I hate script fics, but I think for some of this fic I am going to have to use this technique, but I will only use it for small amounts of text.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

R2-D2 stood quietly in the corner watching his family interact with each other. He knew that Master Luke and Mistress Leia were Padmé's children and so he protected them and their families with every gear and circuit he had and he would continue to do so until he failed to work anymore. He was good at protecting humans too; right from the start he had done so. Starting on the J type 327 Nubian, which had been transporting his queen Padmé to the republic senate.

He was often underestimated as a droid and as an R2 unit, he had been then and he still was now in the days of the new republic, but he used it to his advantage. It was because of this that he still had his memories and C-3PO didn't, after all Astro droids can't talk, so what secrets could he give away? But even if he could he wouldn't betray his family.

Yes, it was his family, after all he had been with at least one member of the family for almost 50 years and he planned to last much longer, he hoped at least until Luke and Leia became one with the Force.

However he was starting to think that he had kept his secrets too well. He had never told Luke or Leia that he had known their parents, specifically their mother or that over the years he had recorded certain scenes and conversations that the couple has shared before and during their marriage. But more importantly Padmé had recorded a diary of events onto R2's memory banks so that she could recall the good times in times of sorrow and remember the bad times so her mistakes weren't repeated.

He had never shared the diary, it was locked away in a special circuit that Anakin had made for him so that only Padmé's voice pattern could delete the recordings, but he felt now that the wars were over and the new republic had been restored that the pair had earned the right to meet their mother, or at least learn more about her and the astounding person she had been. The problem was getting them to stop long enough for him to show them.

Today was one of the rare moments that the entire family was together, Leia had some time off from being Chief of State and Luke had come to Coruscant especially to spend time with her and the children.

C-3PO was standing near the children ready to give assistance when needed and ever present Chewbacca sat near Han talking with the adult humans and all three were included in his family as well, even if not by traditional means. R2 knew that today would be one of very few times he would have to share his secret with them. He just needed to wait for the children to go to bed.

At 7:00 on the dot, C-3PO informed the children it was time for them to get ready for bed and he managed to herd them towards the bathroom to clean their teeth. When they were ready for bed they came out and kissed the adults goodnight, hugged R2 as Pooja and Ryoo use to, and made one last attempt to stay up longer before going to bed.

The small droid started to roll forward but Luke stood up and informed the remaining group that he was going to go home and that he would see them in the morning. R2 stopped in front of him to try and stop him but the human didn't seem to understand.

"Yes R2 your coming too, come on."

Changing tactics he rolled over to the door and planted himself in front of it blocking the exit. Again it was take the wrong way.

"Don't you like us R2? You in a hurry to go home?" Leia asked.

"Alright I'm coming R2." Luke said kissing his sister on the cheek.

But R2 remained in front of the door when Luke tried to open it.

"I don't think farmboy's as good at translating droid as he thinks he is.".

"I'll get 3PO," Leia said ignoring her husband.

She returned a few moments later with the protocol droid.

R2 beeped at him and 3PO translated it.

"He says that he wants to show you all something."

"What does he want to show us?"

R2 beeped again.

"Don't be stupid, how would you know anything about their mother?...If you had met her I would have too...it was not!"

Instead of replying replying R2 played one of the many conversations he had stored in his databanks.

* * *

**START RECORDING** (Read Authors Note at top of chapter) 

BAIL ORGANA: Captain Antilles.

CAPTAIN ANTILLES: Yes, Your Highness.

BAIL ORGANA: I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped.

C-3PO: Oh, no.

**END RECORDING**

* * *

C-3PO gave a sound of outrage while Han and Chewie laughed at his expense. Leia however gasped at the sound of her dead 'father's' voice. 

"Maybe we should hear was R2 has to say," Luke said moving back to his seat.

R2 beeped happily and moved away from the door and over to where the group was sitting.

Not knowing where exactly to start, he decided on the first time he had met Padmé.

* * *

**Authors Note 3:** Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories not lost**

**Author: **Jedi-Bant

**Summery:** We all know that R2-D2 is not like other droids, he has personality and independence. We also know that at the end of ROTS only C-3PO had his memory erased. So what now R2 has decided to share his memories of Anakin and Padmé with their children.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all recognisable characters, places and happening belong to George Lucas and Lucas films.

**Authors Note:** Personally I hate script fics, but I think for some of this fic I am going to have to use this technique, but I will only use it for small amounts of text.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

The group watched the small picture of a room appeared in front of them. It was most likely the interior of a ship. Before them was a woman in a regal gown with heavy white make-up on and a few other women on either side of her.

* * *

"_...An extremely well put together little droid. Without a_

_doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." A man said from just outside the field of view._

"_It is to be commended...what is its number?" the central woman asked._

_The man lent in front of the recording to see the number then stated it._

"_Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal...Padme!" one of the other women came forward she bowed and waited for her orders._

"_Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our __gratitude…continue, Captain."

* * *

_

"Show off," C-3PO mumbled when the recording ended.

"That was the traditional make-up for a Naboo queen wasn't it?" Leia asked, sending Threepio into the start of what would have been a long speech about the traditions of the planet but Han interrupted him asking for a yes or a no.

R2 ignored them and started up another recording but this time it was only sound recording and there was some other voices at the same time, but R2 enhanced the ones he wanted to be heard.

* * *

_ANAKIN : Are you an angel?  
PADME : What?  
ANAKIN : An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. _

PADME : You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?  
ANAKIN : I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come through her. I'm I pilot you know and someday I'm going to fly away from this place.

_PADMÉ: You're a Pilot?"_

_ANAKIN: Yep all my life._

_PADMÉ: How long have you been here?_

_ANAKIN: Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces._

_PADME : You're...a slave?  
ANAKIN : I am a person! My name is Anakin.  
PADME : I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me. _

ANAKIN : You are a strange girl to me.

* * *

"That little kid was Vader?" Han asked incredulously. "He's so…"

"Cute?" Leia suggested.

"Not exactly the word I would use but yeah."

"Well no one is born evil." Luke said.

R2 beeped.

"What, how dare you suggest such a thing?" 3PO said insulted by whatever the other droid had said.

R2 beeped again and started another recording this one had visuals

* * *

_Anakin was leading Padmé and R2 into a small room they assumed was his bedroom and he pulled a cover of an unfinished droid._

"_Isn't he great! He's not finished yet."_

"_He's wonderful!" Padmé said._

"_You really like him? He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch!" Anakin pushed a switch and the droid came to life._

_The droid complained about being unable to see in a very familiar voice. Anakin grabbed eye from a nearby table and pushed it into place.._

"_How do you do, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"_

"_He's perfect."_

"_Oh perfect," Threepio said, proud of himself._

"_When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a Podracer!" Anakin said excitedly._

_Padmé smiled and Artoo let out a line of beeps and whistles._

"…_what do you mean, naked?" Threepio asked._

_Artoo beeped_

"_My parts are showing? Oh, dear!"

* * *

_

The recording shut off again and Threepio mumbled something about Artoo making it up and moved over to a corner to sulk, trying to ignore Han's teasing.

"So Goldrod was made by Vader, this is turning out to be a very interesting exercise." Han said grinning broadly.

Artoo now decided to show them some of the diary that Padmé had made, now that they knew the beginning. He started the recording and the words, 'Diary Entry 1' flashed then Padmé appeared in a small hologram, she was siting in a chair, in a white dress with a feather fan behind her head. She was wearing the elaborate make-up that the queen had been wearing in the first recording but she was starting to remove it as she spoke.

* * *

"_With everything that has happened in the last week I have decided that I need to start this diary and since no one would expect me to record it into a droid, R2 was the perfect choice._

"_Master Jinn is dead. Killed by a Sith and Padawan Kenobi has been promoted to Knight for killing the same sith. We have just had a ceremony to celebrate our victory against the Trade Federation and to formalise our treaty with the Gungans. _

"_Newly elected Chancellor Palpatine came to watch the ceremony and so did the Jedi Council. They have agreed to train Anakin as a Jedi, Knight Kenobi will be his master as was requested by Master Jinn before he died..."

* * *

_

Luke leaned forward slightly, listening intently to the small pieces of information about the Jedi social structure.

* * *

"…_I am happy for Anakin, he is a good child, he deserves to be happy, he had had a hard life. But I must say that I will be slightly relieved when he goes, I don't think I could stand him staring at me the way he does for much longer, although I will miss him, and Obi-wan._

"_In some ways I really don't think that everything that has happened had sunk in yet." Padmé continued, as she finished removing the heavy make-up. "I haven't slept since the start of the invasion, so many have suffered, most are still suffering." A pair of hands appeared from behind Padmé removing the large feathered ornament that sat behind her head. _

"_Hopefully this will be the only war that comes to Naboo while I reign, I don't think I could cope with another."_

"_But you handled it wonderfully M'lady." Someone said from somewhere else in the room._

_A small spread across Padmé's face, "Thank you Sabé." _

"_Enough of this," Sabe continued, "let's get you into bed. End recording."

* * *

_

"Artoo, why are you showing us this now? Why not years ago?" Leia asked.

"He says that you were all busy with the war, then the aftermaths, and then running the new republic and starting the new Jedi order." Threepio translated, "and he was not ready to betray his mistress's trust."

"And you are now?" Luke asked.

They all listened to the reply and waited for the translation. "Apparently he knew that Mistress Padmé would want her children to know about her but he did not believe that you were ready to know too much about your father either. If I may say so, I think Artoo was very wrong to keep this from you."

Artoo gave a very loud beep.

"Well no one cares what you think." Threepio snapped.

"Well regardless of his reasons I would like to know more about mother, and father." Luke said.

Leia nodded in agreement.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Stefymoon **

**RandomnessRox -** Yes in the extended Universe of Star wars Han and Leia get married then have three children, Twins Jacen and Jaina, then a year later Anakin. In this the twins are 3 and Anakin is 2.

**Anarra **

**Heala**

**Iowa Girl**

**Remember to review i thrive on them**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories not lost**

**Author: **Jedi-Bant

**Summery:** We all know that R2-D2 is not like other droids, he has personality and independence. We also know that at the end of ROTS only C-3PO had his memory erased. So what now R2 has decided to share his memories of Anakin and Padmé with their children.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all recognisable characters, places and happening belong to George Lucas and Lucas films.

**Authors Note: **Personally I hate script fics, but I think for some of this fic I am going to have to use this technique, but I will only use it for small amounts of text.

* * *

**Artoo speaking

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

_Diary Entry 818_

"_I can't believe it, Palpatine is forcing me to accept more security." Padmé ranted, racing in front of Artoo. "It is not that I want Cordé's death to be in vain but I don't need more protection, the Jedi have more important things to do."_

_She growled in frustration. "But I suppose seeing Obi-wan again will be enjoyable." She let a small smile grace her beautiful face, "maybe Anakin will be with him." Her smile increased._

"_M'lady, the Jedi are here."_

"_I'm coming Dormé."

* * *

_

A new scene immediately appeared.

* * *

"_It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady."_

" _It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." Padmé replied._

"_I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons."_

_Padmé then spotted Anakin, hovering behind his master.  
__  
"Annie? My goodness, you've grown."_

"_So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I_

_mean," Anakin trying but failing to sound smooth._

_Obi-wan gave him a disapproving look while Padmé smiled and shook her head lightly at him, "Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She said; which was exactly what Anakin didn't want to hear._

"_Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you." Obi-wan said as they all moved towards the couches in the room._

"_I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain TYPHO, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." The captain of the guards said._

"_I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Padmé insisted._

_Obi-wan frowned, "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."_

"_We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Anakin stepped in._

"_We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner!" Obi-wan scolded._

"_I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."_

"_We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead."_

"_Why?"_

"_What!"_

"_Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."_

"_We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one." Obi-wan scolded before turning back to the senator._

"_Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." Padmé said standing and leaving, followed closely by her handmaiden and Artoo.

* * *

_

_Diary Entry 823_

"_I can't believe they are doing this! They're sending me away. The most important vote in the history of the republic is happening in a few days and I am being sent home to hide." Padmé was moving around her bedroom packing the cloths she would need for the journey. She continued to rant about the unfairness of it all occasionally disappearing from view until Dorme informed her that representative Binks was there._

_She left the room but R2 continued to record as Anakin entered the room and stood by the window waiting for Padmé to return._

"_I don't like this idea of hiding!" she snapped at him._

_ANAKIN: "Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter."_

_PADMÉ: "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!"_

_ANAKIN: "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."_

_PADMÉ: "Anakin, you've grown up."_

_ANAKIN: "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it...Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. But he feels I'm too unpredictable... Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it... I know I started my training late... but he won't let me move on._

_PADMÉ: That must be frustrating._

_ANAKIN: It's worse... he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand. It's not fair!_

_PADMÉ: Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow._

_ANAKIN: I know..._

_PADMÉ: Anakin..._

_PADMÉ: Don't try to grow up too fast._

_ANAKIN: I am grown up. You said it yourself._

_PADMÉ: Please don't look at me like that._

_ANAKIN: Why not?_

_PADMÉ: It makes me feel uncomfortable._

_ANAKIN: Sorry, M'Lady._

_Anakin backed away and Padmé went back to packing her bags.

* * *

_

"She is so much like you its scary." Han said to Leia.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You know in some ways I am glad I never met those two together."

"Han, that's an awful thing to say."

"Well you heard them they attacked each other at every second sentence." He defended.

"Kind of reminds me of another couple I know." Luke commented looking pointedly between Han and Leia.

Chewie laughed with Luke and R2 joined in with an amused trill.

"Do you have anymore recordings R2?" Luke asked trying to avoid the fight that would otherwise break out between Han and Leia which looked now like it would involve him too.

Artoo bleeped and started another recording, one that he thought might interest Luke.

* * *

_PADMÉ: It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like..._

_ANAKIN: Or be with the people I love._

_PADMÉ: Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi._

_ANAKIN: Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love._

_PADMÉ: You have changed so much._

_ANAKIN: You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.

* * *

_

"Artoo, do you know anything else about the old Jedi order?" Luke asked when the recording stopped.

Artoo confirmed that he did.

"You knew that I was looking for information on them. Why didn't you tell me you knew this?"

Artoo simply replied that he didn't ask.

"So you knew, Obi-wan and Yoda."

"**and Palpatine, from a distance."** Artoo beeped starting another audio recording.

* * *

_PALPATINE: I will talk to her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that._

_ANAKIN: Thank you, your Excellency._

_PALPATINE: And so, they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off._

_ANAKIN: Your guidance more that my patience._

_PALPATINE: You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met._

_ANAKIN: Thank you, your Excellency._

_PALPATINE: I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin. Even more powerful than Master Yoda.

* * *

_

"Did Father spend a lot of time around Palpatine?" Luke asked.

"**More then was considered appropriate by the Council or Obi-wan."

* * *

**

Thanks again to all reviewers


End file.
